


Something Right

by FrivolousWriter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Light Angst, NSFW, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrivolousWriter/pseuds/FrivolousWriter
Summary: "If you have to choose between him and me, choose him. Because if you really love me, there wouldn't be any other choice.”
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 21
Kudos: 226





	Something Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [susandwonders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/susandwonders/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I still don't own any of them. Pity.
> 
> • • •
> 
> This fic was inspired from a quote my friend, Mariela, shared on Facebook and I couldn't help but write this down. I'll update my WIPs, I promise! It's just as of late, inspiration is low and life is shitty for a moment so I'm doing this little one-shots to keep myself from stopping writing altogether.
> 
> Aaand...! A huge shout out to susandwonders for helping me out with this fic! Without her this fic wouldn't turn out the way it is now. Thanks, lovely!
> 
> The title of the fic was inspired from Westlife's song with the same title. I just kept listening to it until I finished this fic at 2am. Insomnia is horrible!
> 
> Happy reading! xoxo
> 
> –Jeanelle

Emma stared absentmindedly at the engagement ring on her finger as she laid on her bed. In the next eighteen hours she’s going to get married to the man her parents, mostly her mother, claim as her “true love”. Just thinking about it makes her sick and she doesn't even know why.

Wait — she does. She just doesn't want to acknowledge it. Because she knows the moment she does, well, disaster is going to happen. Just laying there hours before the wedding already makes her want to bolt away, her fight or flight instinct kicking in.

When she glanced at the clock on her bedside table, she sighed when she saw it was barely 2am. Turning to her side, her hand came up until her fingertips brush her lower lip. It all happened so fast she didn't have the chance to blink. She’s certain it happened even though she’s tipsy because of the alcohol she consumed at her “bachelorette party” that her mother planned for her since it’s her last night of being single.

_ More like my last night of freedom, _ Emma bitterly added to herself.

She couldn't forget the conversation she had with a very drunk Regina when she brought the mayor home after the party. She was smashed, and her words were slurry but it struck home for Emma.

_ “Don’t let your mother force you into something you don’t want. You’re a grown woman. You can decide if you wanted to get married or not,” Regina slurred as Emma helped her walk up the stairs, most of her weight is being supported by the grunting blonde because even though the mayor is slightly smaller than her, her weight says otherwise. _

_ “Oh? How can you be so sure that I don't want to marry Killian?” Thank goodness she decided not to get drunk herself. If she was, she wouldn't have helped the drunk mayor who’s clearly not in the right frame of mind at the moment because of too many tequila shots Ruby has shoved down their throats. She’s a little tipsy, though, but at least she can still think clearly. _

_ Regina inelegantly snorted and buried her face on Emma's neck, making the blonde’s breath hitch and their steps to falter a bit. Good thing she was holding on the banister, if not they are undoubtedly stumbling down the stairs by now. _

_ “You don't,” Regina firmly said, her hold on the blonde’s waist tightening. “I can see it in your eyes, no matter how much you tried to hide it.” She poked Emma’s cheek playfully with her index finger. “Stop lying to yourself and trying to prove yourself to your mother. You don't need her seal of approval on every decision you make on how to live your life. You're your own person. You don't owe her anything.” _

_ Emma sighed dejectedly at that. She has a point. All this time she has been relying on her mother’s approval in everything she decides as of late. She doesn't understand why she would do such a thing in the first place. Since that whole Underworld fiasco and Killian’s resurrection she's not been herself lately. She knows she has options, but she couldn't for the life of her understand why she hasn’t been thinking clearly as of late. _

Because you know you want a certain someone but you’re too much of a coward to act on it,  _ her brain supplied bitterly. _

_ Emma snorted at that. Whether she admits it or not, she knows it’s true. She’s such a coward, always has been, and her mother’s incessant meddling and nonstop hope speeches made Emma think it’s time to give up, stop fighting and just let things go the way it should even though her heart kept screaming at her to not lose hope. But Emma was tired of fighting and only losing in the end. Above all of that pressure was her memories from her time at the foster and group homes, where hope was just a word without meaning. _

_ There’s no use to fight and expect to win a losing battle. Emma already gave and sacrificed so much but nothing comes out of it. It was both tiring and disappointing. _

_ “No one will choose me,” she said to herself once they reached the mayor’s master bedroom. _

_ Regina laughed bitterly at that. “Who says?” She flopped herself down on top of the perfectly made bed ungracefully with her arm covering her eyes. “Who says I won't choose you?” she added with a sad sigh. _

_ Emma started removing the woman’s shoes. “Why would you? You lost your soulmate because of me,  _ **_again_ ** _. I'm surprised you're not mad at me after everything.” _

_ The brunette leaned up using her elbows for support, her eyes narrowing at the blonde. “Why would I blame you for something you have no control of?” she snipped. _

_ Emma shrugged as she kneeled by the foot of the bed in front of Regina’s hanging legs. “I dragged you guys down the Underworld to save Killian and—” _

_ “It’s not your fault Hades decided to come along with us just so he can also rule our world alongside the Underworld,” Regina cut her off. “And for the record, Robin put himself between me and Hades to save me. It was  _ **_his_ ** _ decision to sacrifice  _ **_his life_ ** _ to save  _ **_mine_ ** _.” _

_ “And you lost him again, this time for good,” Emma supplied forlornly. _

_ “Emma,” Regina sighed, now fully sitting up, and it seems she’s sober enough to meet Emma’s eyes. “It was our decision to go with you down there, and it was his decision to put himself in the middle just to save me. None of it was your fault. You have to come to terms with that.” _

_ “B-but I—” _

_ “Stop right there, Swan,” Regina cut her off again, this time cradling Emma’s face with both of her hands. “Enough putting blame on yourself for everything you have no control of. Yes, it hurts me to lose Robin but I accepted the fact that he was clearly not meant for me. Losing him hurts, but at least I got to experience what it was like to have a soulmate. I cared about him, yes, but that’s just about it.” She softly brushed the woman’s cheeks with the pad of her thumb. “It was not love. We both know it wasn't. And…” She bit her lower lip and let out a small sigh. _

_ Emma waited. She knows Regina wanted to tell her something, but she's holding back. “And…?” she prompted the woman. Regina just sighed again, this time heavily, then pressed her forehead against Emma’s, much to the blonde’s shock. _

_ “He knew my affections lied elsewhere,” Regina added, her warm breath brushing against Emma’s slightly parted lips. As if by instinct, she brushed the tip of her nose affectionately against Emma’s before lightly kissing it. _

_ Emma took a huge gulp of air as she held on tightly on Regina’s arms. That small brush of lips against the tip of her nose and the soft brush of her thumbs on her cheeks almost turned her into a small puddle of goo and she couldn't stop the small sliver of hope from bubbling up. “R-Regina…” _

_ “You still have an option, Emma,” Regina whispered against the blonde’s lips. _

_ “I love you,” she blurted out in a rush, her eyes misting with tears. _

_ Regina smiled sadly at that. “Yet you're still conflicted,” she rasped out. ”If you have to choose between him and me, choose him, because if you really love me, there won’t be any other choice.” _

_ Unfortunately, at that moment, her fight or flight instinct kicked in. Sadly, she chose to flee. Leaving a slightly drunk and emotional Regina alone in the confines of her dark bedroom. _

Emma curls herself up until she’s in a fetal position, throwing away the pillow she was holding against her chest that smelled faintly of  _ him, _ and cried herself to sleep.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The flutter of movements around her was almost enough to make Emma want to vomit. She just stood there in her wedding dress, her makeup perfectly applied courtesy of Ruby, and her mother just kept on fussing around spewing nonsense over nothing. Come to think of it, Snow looks more excited than the bride-to-be, and if she wasn't her mother, Emma would've kicked her out of the room and ban her from entering until it was time for the ceremony.

With shaking hands, Emma rested her sweaty palms against her midsection. No. This is not right. She shouldn't be here. She wanted to run far, far away from there. It just wasn't right!

“It’s time!” Snow excitedly exclaimed and held Emma’s hand in hers.

When Snow slowly led her out of the room towards the stairs up to the rooftop of Granny’s Diner where the ceremony was being held, Emma wanted to pull herself away and ran as fast as she could away from there. It's just wrong. So wrong. Her feet wouldn't move the way she wanted them to. It feels like they have a mind of their own, even her body, and she couldn't help but let Snow drag her until they reached the rooftop. When her parents pushed the curtains aside Emma saw the few people who attended the ceremony, including Archie at the end of the aisle acting as their officiator with Killian by his side.

Emma felt herself on the verge of having a panic attack. When she searched the seated crowd, her panic-stricken eyes landed on Regina’s worried ones. She almost wept right on the spot when she saw the sad smile and the tears she’s obviously trying so hard not to shed.

Grasping her parents arms so hard they stopped midway down the aisle when they noticed Emma tensed up.

“Honey? What’s wrong?” Snow worriedly asked.

Emma didn't answer her. She kept her gaze on Regina’s, then it fleeted towards the man she was about to marry just down the aisle. She tried to talk, to tell them that she didn't want this, that this isn't right, but no words came out of her mouth. Breathing rapidly, she looked alternately between Regina and Killian. When her eyes landed on Killian longer than necessary, she saw the understanding in those blue eyes. When he nodded once, Emma chuckled out her relief, her tears are now freely running down her cheeks.

“Emma?” Snow asked again, grasping her daughter’s shoulder.

She looked back between her parents. Snow’s eyes are wide with confusion whilst David’s was full of understanding.

“Go,” he whispered with a sad smile.

Emma sniffed with a wobbly smile before taking a step back. When her eyes landed on Regina again, she saw the woman already on her feet and looking at her with a smile not like the one she was sporting earlier. This one is of relief, and wide with so much love it's almost blinding. When she looked at her mother again, the disappointment she saw there didn't affect her a bit. It was expected, but Emma doesn't care anymore.

“I'm sorry,” she rasped out, not a hint of regret in her voice, before disappearing in a cloud of white smoke.

* * *

Emma moaned aloud when a hot and playful tongue found it’s way from her chin down her throat until it reached the junction between her neck and shoulder. She shuddered and instinctively thrust her hips up when that tongue playfully licked her thrumming vein then a pair of lips instantly nipped her skin before a set of teeth joined in to bite her flesh gently.

“Oh, God,” she moaned aloud when the soft, gentle sucks became hard she’s sure it will leave a mark. She ran her hands through silky brunette locks as she slowly bucked her hips upward, looking for that friction she desperately needs as those sinful lips and tongue playfully nip and suck and lick her sensitive skin. Her body is already vibrating with desperate need.

Regina let go of the woman’s skin with a soft pop, smirking wickedly as she grazed her artwork using the tip of her index finger.

“Lovely,” she purred, then kissed it lightly before nipping the blonde’s earlobe with her teeth. She then grasped Emma’s milky thighs, squeezing them tightly. She chuckled when the blonde bucked her hips up again. “Patience, my love.”

Emma only whined as she hugged Regina tightly. “I need you.”

Kissing those luscious lips lightly, her right hand travel down the blonde’s calf then up again until she reached her hips. Settling her knee between her legs, she pulled Emma until her hot and very wet center met Regina’s thigh. The brunette hissed in approval when she felt how wet her love was, and it was all for her and her only.

“Mine,” she growled against the woman’s ear and let Emma rub herself against her thigh.

“Y-yours,” Emma sobbed as she continued to rub herself furiously on Regina’s thigh. She’s so close she can almost taste it. “I’m yours.”

Emma is still somewhat confused as to how they ended up on Regina’s bed in her secret room in her vault. After bailing out on her mother’s dream wedding for her, she ended up inside Regina’s vault after disappearing in a cloud of white smoke. She’d already changed herself magically out of her wedding dress she didn’t even like into one of her precious tank tops, skin-tight jeans, red leather jacket, and brown boots by the time the smoke cleared. She was surprised when Regina appeared just behind her a few seconds later, still wearing the clothes she was wearing on the blonde’s supposed wedding.

They just stood there, silently gazing at each other, neither of them moving an inch as if they were going to ruin the moment by doing so. Emma didn't know what to say or do first. She’s still shaky after what happened back at Granny’s rooftop. For sure they are all confused as to what exactly had happened that made Emma walk out of her own wedding. Her mother is undoubtedly having an aneurysm, but Emma doesn't care about that anymore. What matters to her right at that moment was Regina.

So they just stare at each other, wondering what the other was thinking. The atmosphere between them was light, happy even, and not a single hint of tension. Except the sexual tension that’s been hanging between them for quite some time now; years if you want to be specific.

Their staring contest didn't last long, though. When Regina noticed Emma’s stares are alternating between her eyes and lips then licking her own slightly chapped ones, she pounced. Taken by surprise at how Regina had ravenously claimed her lips, Emma had let the woman push her back until she was pressed against the wall.

The events after that kiss was a blur for Emma. She didn't question Regina when she felt the wall move and turn until a secret room was revealed. She never asked as to why Regina has a secret bedroom on her vault. She’s too high from Regina’s kisses and touches to even care.

Now, with how Regina sensually played with her naked body like a fine instrument, she's only mere seconds away from her climax when suddenly Regina was gone from above her, making her let out a cry of protest. Her body was shaking and she really needed to come in that instant.

“Gina!” Emma wailed as she watched the woman laid comfortably on her front between Emma’s legs.

Regina didn't say anything. She just roughly pushed Emma’s legs wider apart and without preamble took the blonde’s swollen and aching core in her mouth. Emma almost pushed Regina off the bed at the sudden attack on her wet center and the blonde moaned then sighed in relief when she felt those lips on her nether lips and sensitive clit.

Emma was panting heavily as Regina ran the flat of her tongue from her weeping entrance up to her bundle of nerves a couple of times. Regina parted her pussy lips with her fingers before the tip of her tongue found her entrance, slightly entering inside as her thumb played slow circles around her clit. Gripping brunette locks tightly with her hands Emma grinded her core against Regina’s mouth.

_ “Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease,” _ Emma keened breathlessly as Regina slowly inserted a single finger inside her whilst gently sucking her clit. Her movements now are slow but sure and it was enough to keep Emma on the edge but not enough for her to topple over. She can hear how obscenely wet she was on top of the loud pounding on her ears and despite of being to aroused, she felt slightly embarrassed.

Groaning, Emma covered her eyes with her arm but kept a steady pace of thrusting her hips to meet Regina. No matter how embarrassed she was, it was pure agony at how slow Regina’s pace was.

“Oh, no. No, don’t do that. Look at me,” Regina lustfully whispered when she saw Emma covering her eyes. Kissing her twitching clit one last time, she kissed her way up until she’s face to face, chest to chest with the blonde. “Emma, look at me, my darling.”

When Emma reluctantly removed her arm from covering her eyes, Regina slowly added another finger, moaning in the process because she’s  _ so tight _ and  _ so wet _ she almost came right on the spot, and moved at a steady pace as she kept her gaze directly at Emma’s lust-blown eyes.

“R’gina,” Emma moaned with a small sob. “Please.”

“What do you need, my love?” Regina slowly kissed Emma’s sweat-damped forehead down to the tip of her nose until she reached her parted lips. She sucked the blonde’s lower lip between hers before letting it go with a pop. “Tell me. Tell me what you need, and I’ll give it to you.”

“Y-you,” Emma sobbed as she held Regina’s neck with her trembling hands. “I need you. Please.”

“I’m here,” Regina cooed as she pushed her fingers deeper, hitting that sweet spot that made Emma buck her hips wildly with a loud cry. Seeing how those beautiful globes of flesh with rosy pink nipples enticed her, she couldn't help but take a taste. And goodness, it was heavenly.

“Regina!”

With how Emma’s walls gripping her fingers so deliciously tight, indicating she’s on the verge of reaching her climax, Regina quickened her pace as her thumb rubbed her clit rapidly. She’s close, Regina can feel it, and she wanted to see Emma come undone. She’s been waiting for it, dreaming of it even, and now it’s finally happening and Regina didn't want to miss a thing.

With one final hard thrust, Regina buried her face between Emma’s shoulder and neck as she felt, and heard, Emma reached her release. With a groan, Regina straddled Emma’s thigh and rubbed her equally wet and aching core rapidly until she reached her own release. Breathing heavily, she kept thrusting her hips and fingers in a much slower pace, doing the best she can as they revel on their orgasmic high.

When Regina felt Emma’s inner muscles relax, she slowly pulled her fingers out then settled herself beside the blonde. Even though her arm felt like jelly, she pulled the blonde’s sweaty body against her just as sweaty front and buried her face in blonde locks, smiling when she felt Emma pull her arm against her chest then deliver butterfly kisses on her knuckles. Both of them are still shaking and out of breath but content in each other's arms. Regina was almost dozing off when she felt Emma slowly turned until she’s facing her. She got worried when she saw the tears on those beautiful sea green eyes.

“What’s wrong, my love?”

Emma just shook her head. “Nothing,” she rasped out.

Regina wouldn’t have believed it if she hadn't seen the bright smile on her lips. “Then what is it?” she softly asked, brushing a tear away with the pad of her thumb.

“I love you.”

Regina has to blink several times to keep her tears from falling, but it was useless because they fell anyway. With a choked sob, she cupped the woman’s chin and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

“I love you,” she husked out breathlessly as she found herself once again on top of the blonde. Regina felt herself heating up again, and the only way to cool her down is to see this beautiful creature underneath her come undone once more.

And come undone Emma did, oh so beautifully.

* * *

Emma sighed contentedly as Regina slept peacefully in her arms, her head buried against her neck and breathing evenly. Pulling her closer as she played the strands of her hair, Emma watched the beautiful glow of the moon and the twinkling stars above the lake through the clear glass floor-to-ceiling window.

It’s been a wonderful eight months of her life with the woman she loves. Although the first few weeks of her relationship with the mayor was being criticized by her mother’s most faithful followers, that didn't deter them from showing their love for each other publicly. Aside from their son as their number one supporter, Hook also supported with them — much to her mother’s shock and disappointment — along with some of Emma’s friends like Ruby, Granny, Mulan, Ashley, Tinkerbell, Archie, Gipetto, August, Nova, Kathryn, her husband Fred, and surprisingly, Leroy. Even Rumpelstiltskin with his wife Belle stood by them, much to Regina’s surprise and Emma’s amusement. In addition to that, almost half of Storybrooke’s population, and Snow couldn't do anything about it. So up until that point, her mother was still not talking to her. It was like that with her father at first, but as the days, weeks, passed by, he slowly opened himself up to the idea of Emma being in a relationship with his once arch enemy. He can see how in love Emma and Regina were with each other. His daughter is happy, who is he to get in the way of that?

Closing her eyes, Emma replayed the events that happened that day.

She should have suspected that something was up when Regina woke her up with the most amazing orgasm of her life. Then after taking a shower together for far longer than necessary, Regina prepared her a hearty breakfast that could’ve fed the whole town. Emma made sure to eat at least a portion of every breakfast food Regina cooked because aside from the fact that she loves to eat, Regina is a really great cook. She even brought some leftovers to work for lunch that’s enough for her and her deputies on duty to share. Then, just after her shift, Regina picked her up from work and had put a blindfold on, claiming she had a surprise for her.

Why Emma hadn't suspected anything was beyond her. Regina is, surprisingly, a romantic kind of person and she always shows Emma endless affection everyday since they’ve been together so maybe that’s why Emma never bothered to question Regina’s romantic gestures. It’s been almost fifteen minutes since they've driven away from the sheriff's station and Emma couldn't see where they are going because of the blindfolds, Emma didn't question it because she trusts Regina and she’s certain that her brunette lover won’t do anything against her will. Although it got her all giddy and excited she’s not embarrassed to show it even the slightest and hearing Regina’s amused chuckle lightened up Emma’s already bright mood even more.

Anticipating what is coming next, Emma had let Regina lead her out of the car towards somewhere she wanted to bring her. Hearing a soft splash nearby is the only clue Emma had as to where Regina had taken her; it’s either they're on the beach or a nearby lake. After a few more steps she heard a creak coming from floorboards as they stepped on them. Then she heard a door opening, Regina’s warm hand on her back slightly pushing her forward until she felt the warm air surrounding her, meaning they're inside a house. Hearing the door closed, Regina led her again in various directions until they stopped. Regina chuckled again when she felt Emma vibrate in excitement.

“Ready, my love?” Regina whispered just a few centimeters away from the shell of Emma’s ear, smirking when the blonde slightly shivered.

“Yep.”

After the blindfold was removed, Emma couldn't help but gasp as she took a good look at the place. In slow and measured steps, she glanced at the most beautiful view she had never seen her entire life.

There’s the floor-to-ceiling clear glass window that’s overlooking the beautiful view of a calm lake with a clear sky above full of twinkling stars and the moon with its natural beautiful glow. She basked in the breathtaking view for a few moments before looking around once more. That’s when she realized that they were in one of Rumple’s private cabins that Regina had bought from him before the very first curse was broken. It’s obviously renovated because everything seemed so modern; from the glamorous floor-to-ceiling window to the beautiful fireplace with a roaring fire that heats up the entire room to the flower petals scattered beautifully on top of the scattered pillows and the obviously expensive rug—

_ Wait. Flower petals? _

Frowning, Emma studied the flower petals, following its lead until it formed into a circle in front of the roaring fireplace. And there, on the center, was a beautiful Tiffany diamond engagement ring sitting inside a box with a single stemmed, fully bloomed red rose right beside it. There was a card tied with a red ribbon around it. Kneeling in front of it, she picked up the flower and read the note. She felt the air leaving her lungs after reading it.

_ Ready to write the next chapter of our story with me?, _ were the words written down on the card with Regina’s elegant handwriting.

Instantly looking up at Regina who is now kneeling in front of her, big fat tears started streaming down her cheeks when she saw the love shining brightly in those brown orbs. Gasping for air, she searched her brain for the proper words to say, but nothing was coming out.

“What do you say, Emma Swan?” Regina softly asked that only made Emma let out a choked sob.

When words continued to fail her, all Emma managed to do was nod repeatedly with a wide smile on her face. With a watery laugh, Regina grasped Emma’s left hand and picked up the ring from the box then slipped the beautiful ring on her finger.

“Oh God, I love you,” Emma finally rasped out then cradled Regina’s face with her hands and pulled her into a breathtaking kiss.

Dinner was forgotten after that. They made love until their bodies couldn't take it anymore and exhaustion took over. But Emma couldn't sleep. She's too happy and in love that she’s afraid to go to sleep only to wake up the next morning finding it was only a dream. Aside from that, she couldn't sleep on an empty stomach, and her grumbling belly woke her fiancée –  _ fiancée! _ – up from her light slumber.

“Alright, let's get you fed. I'm still not done with you,” Regina grumbled adorably as she sat up and conjured up a silk robe.

Emma bit her lip as she squeezed her thighs together when she felt a familiar thrum of arousal spread from the belly down to her still sore center. She knows Regina will use a healing spell on her so she can have her way with Emma. That’s what Emma had discovered when they started sleeping together; Regina has this insatiable hunger when it comes to sex and Emma was having a hard time catching up. Emma didn't mind. It felt good, better even, that Regina desired her so much that she’s willing to play hooky just so she can have Emma completely at her mercy. Emma is not complaining. Not at all.

She must have done something right for Regina to want her this much; to be a permanent fixture in her life. Looking down at the beautiful ring on her finger, she knows she did something right for herself, too.

“Are you in the mood for some chocolate-covered strawberries, my love?” Regina’s sultry voice floated from across the room.

Looking up, Emma’s mouth watered when she saw Regina standing there with her robe wide open, revealing the valley of her beautiful breast and the neat landing strip on her mound. She’s also wearing that sexy smirk that always makes Emma’s knees weaken, her eyes looking lasciviously at her as if she wanted to devour Emma whole. The box of chocolate-covered strawberries and the bottle of wine in her hands looked delicious, but her mouth was salivating for a whole new delicacy.

“I'm in the mood for other things,” Emma husked as her eyes roamed up and down Regina’s exposed body.

With a smirk, Regina sashayed her way towards her beloved, throwing the box of covered strawberries just beside Emma and deposited the bottle of wine on a nearby table, then shrugging off her robe until her naked glory was exposed for Emma’s hungry eyes. Pulling the blanket away from her fiancée’s naked body, Regina straddled her lap and claimed her lips in a hungry kiss.

“Get ready,” Regina growled after kissing Emma’s lips in a rough and possessive manner. “Things are going to get messy.”

_ Oh, yeah, _ Emma thought as Regina started licking and biting her neck down to her chest whilst reaching out her hand towards the box of covered strawberries.  _ I did something right, alright. _

**~Fin~**

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! 😘💕


End file.
